Gale in the Hunger Games
by lainy2624
Summary: Gale is chosen to be a tribute of the 74th Hunger Games along with Vita Longborn, a pretty town girl. Katniss watches Gale and Vita as she is filled with different emotions. The story is continually being updated at least a couple times a week
1. Before the Games

**Chapter One**

I tucked my braid into my coat as I slipped under the loose part of the fence. I jogged the familiar grassy path to the hollow tree, where I kept my bow and arrows. My father had made them. He was good at making and using them. Until he was blown into tiny bits during a mine accident.

I walked a bit more, deeper into the valley until I saw the back of the brown messy head.

"Waiting for game?" I asked as I jogged towards him and took a seat on a rock.

The corners of his mouth lifted into what was a smile. "Hey Catnip. Happy Hunger Games," Gale said.

I smiled grimly and popped a few blackberries from the bushes beside us. "May the odds-" I threw the blackberry into the air.

"Be ever in our favor," Gale answered after he had swallowed the berry.

We did this every hunger games to wish each other luck. After all, the alternative could scare anyone out of their mind.

We spent the morning fishing and gathering. By the time we go home, we each had half a dozen fish, some greens, and a handful of money.

"See you at two," I said.

Gale nods and heads off to his house.

Inside, I find that Prim and mother have already changed. I quickly washed and went to find something somewhat pretty to wear. I stopped when I saw a baby blue dress laid out on my bed. It could only be one person's, my mother's.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I resisted the urge to refuse this. But I have to forgive her. For my father's sake.

My mother gave a tight smile and helped me into it. We quickly ate some tessera bread while we waited for two to strike.

I grabbed Prim's hand when we finally got to the town square. I led her to the roped off area for twelve year olds. They all look deathly nervous. I couldn't blame them. It was their first reaping.

After I had gave Prim one more hug, I went over to the sixteen year olds. I stood next to Madge, the mayor's daughter. Though she should be a snob, being the mayor's daughter and all, she's okay. She keeps to herself a lot, like me, and we have had somewhat of a mutual friendship throughout the years.

I looked over the many heads and spotted Gale over at the eighteen year olds. I nodded and looked towards the stage where the ceremony was starting.

Mayor Undersee, Madge's father, had started reading the long, droning Treaty of Treason. He talked about the Dark Days and how the districts would have no chance in another war. Finally, Effie Trinket, an annoyingly loud lady from the Capital went over to one of the two glass bowls. The two bowls held the girls' slip and the boys' slip. Everyone held their breath as Effie smiled at the cameras and began rummaging around the slips. After what seemed like hours, she picked out a small piece of paper and looked at it.

"Oh! How exiting. Alright everyone, give a round of applause to Vita Longborn for being this year's District Twelve's girl tribute!" Effie shouted and smiled while giving a petite clap. No one else joined her.

A girl from the seventeen year old section walked up stiffly to the stage. I had seen her around the town girls group. She was beautiful enough to belong in the group with long, light brown hair. She had deep blue eyes and long legs. She smiled grimly to the crowd as Effie went over to the boys' bowl.

Effie adjusted her hair, which was probably a wig, and reached into the bowl.

"Alright everyone! Here is the boy that will be representing District Twelve!" Effie shouted to the crowd.

My heart dropped as I heard his name.

 **Chapter Three**

I look frantically towards his roped off section and saw him. "Gale!" I called out as I saw him, broad shouldered and tall, walking to the stage. "Gale!"

He turned to see who had called and gave a grim smile when he saw me, being pulled back by peacekeepers, as he mounted the stage.

I stood there, unable to listen to the rest of the ceremony as I stared at him, stunned. I had never known a tribute personally. And now here he was, my only friend, picked to go to a faraway place to die.

The ceremony ended and I lost sight of him as peacekeepers pulled him into the Justice Building. I knew within an half an hour I would be allowed inside to give a final goodbye.

My heart felt heavy as I walked into the Justice Building. A peacekeepers guided me to a luxurious room where Gale sat, facing the window. He looked to see who had come in and walked over to give me a long hug when he saw it was me.

"Gale..." I didn't know where to start. I had no feelings when an animal I had just shot was about to die. But this was my friend. My only friend. My best friend.

Gale squeezed me tighter. "Take care of yourself. Stay strong. That's what you can do for me. Don't let this Hunger Games bullshit get to you. Okay?"

I nodded. Gale opened his mouth to say something but before he could, the Peacekeepers came in to pull me out.

"Katniss! I-" and the door slammed shut.

I climbed a tree and sat on the highest branch as I watched him climb the ramp into the train, with Vita right ahead of him. He saw me. I know he did. He held my gaze as I sat, half hidden by the leaves. After a few seconds, he nodded and disappeared into the train, forever.

My mother set a bowl of fish stew in front of me. I ignored the hot steam drifting up to my face as I continued to stare out of the tiny cracked window. This must be what my mother felt like when my father died. The only difference between my mother and I is that I was going to listen to Gale, and grit through it. I shook my head clear and focused on an object that had just appeared in front of me. It was a spoon my sister was holding, trying to coax some stew into my mouth. I opened my mouth and swallowed.

 **Chapter Four**

I beat the sun to waking up the next morning. I pulled my hair into a braid and slipped on a coat. The day before the reaping was always quiet, even more so then normal. I knew I must hurry in order to get enough game for both my family and Gale's.

On my way to the forest, I passed Gale's house. The shutters where closed tights and I could here gentle sobbing inside. I quickly passed by, not wanting to look rude.

I jogged to our normal spot in the valley and was, at first, confused on why I didn't see the familiar shaggy brown hair. Then I remembered. How stupid of me. To believe such a foolish thing.

I threw myself into jogging the path that were lined with snares. A few years ago, I would be surprised if I had even landed with a single rabbit from the horrible snares I made. Now, I was a bit disappointed when the snares only got me four rabbits and a squirrel.

I shot down a few geese that were flying ahead. By the end of the day, I had many handfuls of greens, two dozen fish, and the game I got from the snares and the flock I shot at. I knew tomorrow, at the end of the day, would be a mandatory watching of the Opening Ceremony. The only thing I could think about was seeing Gale's face again.

 **Chapter Five**

I turned the small, cracked, television on with my heart pounding. My sister held her cat Buttercup as she sat down next to me. Buttercup hissed at me but I could've cared less. The ceremony song came on and the chariots started rolling. My glued my eyes to the screen as District Twelve's chariot rolled down. Gale was holding hands with Vita, dressed in identical outfits. A black jumpsuit with what looked like real flames burning behind them. I was happy to see Gale again but the fact that he was holding hands with Vita kept on bugging me. I pushed it out of my brain, saying Gale couldn't possibly take interest in someone he has only known for a few days.

The ceremony ended with President's Snow speech. The crowd cheered and then the screen went black. What? WHAT?! That was it?! I've been waiting to see Gale for so long only to see him wave friendly at the crowd while holding a solid grip onto Vita's hand. Was it jealousy? No. I have never seen Gale in a romantic perspective. So why was the holding hands bothering me?

 **Chapter Six**

Interviews were today. I listened to Vita's speech closely then the other previous.

Caesar: And now Vita Longborn! My, you are one beautiful young girl!

Vita blushes and flashes a smile: Thanks Caesar!

Caesar: Now, a beautiful girl like you must have a boy waiting for you back at home?

Vita: No

Caesar: No boys wanting to be courting with you?

Vita: Well, I do like this one boy. But I'm pretty sure he didn't know I existed until the reaping.

Caesar and the audience: Ooh!

Caesar: Now here's what you do. You fight and win the Games. After you come home, no boy couldn't help but like a strong, brave, and beautiful girl like you, eh?

Vita gives a grim face: I'm afraid that won't help.

Caesar: Why not?

Vita blushes: Well...um...because he came here with me.

He came here with me. HE came here with me. Vita meant Gale! _My_ Gale! My heart pounded and my face grew hot as a glared at the small television.

The buzzer rang as she finished her last words and it was now Gale's turn.

Caesar: You've sure got a sexy tribute as your partner, eh?

Gale shrugs: She's okay

The crowd sighs out of empathy for Vita. The capital people may lack in other feelings, but when it comes to love, they can relate very well.

Caesar: Aw. You have no interest for here?

Gale: I'm sure we'll become something more than just tribute partners after training.

The crowd oohed.

Caesar continued to ask Gale questions about Vita until the buzzer went off.

I turned off the television as they began to sing the nation anthem. Vita liked Gale. Gale wanted to be more than just tributes. I hated her. Vita. I hated Vita.


	2. The first hour of the Games

**Chapter Seven**

The night before the Games was when the Gamemakers broadcasts every tribute score they received after their private training session. I smirked secretly when Vita scored a eight. Pretty high, but not that impressive. My heart pounded as I waited for Gale's score. Eleven. ELEVEN! That must be the best any tribute from District Twelve has every scored.

Since it was a short program, shortly after the Eleven was flashed, the screen went blank. I fell asleep feeling equally as scared for Gale as he was for himself. Tomorrow was the first day in the arena.

The next morning I had school. I cursed it for I was going to have to miss the first few hours of the Games. Throughout the entire day, I stared at the clock. It wasn't normal for me to be wanting so badly to go home. Now I longed with all my heart for the clocks to strike two so I would be able to rewind and watch the Games I had missed.

The bell had barely rang when I ran out of the classroom. I grabbed Prim's hand as she waited for me outside her classroom. I half led half dragged her back home. My mom had opened her mouth to say something but I stormed past her to the television. I don't believe I ever breathed until I saw Gale had made it alive out of the Cornucopia. He had a backpack full of supplies and a knife which was thrown at him but missed.

I found myself keeping a close eye on Vita, my heart pounding faster when I saw her looking at Gale. Gale disappeared into the dark forest and I saw Vita join the Careers. What a minute. THE CAREERS?! TRAITOR! But Gale had no idea. I screamed at the screen, but I knew Gale couldn't here me.


	3. In the trees

**Chapter Eight**

Night had wrapped herself over the arena and I could barely see the tributes through the darkness. I followed Gale and saw that he had been cautious and had strapped himself to the tree he was sleeping in. Very smart. All was going well. Keeping my eyes glued to the screen, I started to nibble at the tessera bread my sister had placed in front of me sometime ago.

I swallowed as I scanned the woods for any threat that may harm Gale. It seemed like all was in his favor today. The suddenly, _crack! Snap! Pop!_ What the hell was going on? Then suddenly, a warm glow spread onto the leaves of the trees and I almost choked on my bread. Some idiot had lit a fire! In the middle of the night! That's almost like waving a red flag and shouting "COME AT GET ME!". I screamed in frustration at the stupidity of this action. Gale seemed to want to do the same.

I didn't think I would be able to with hold every foul word I had on the tip of my tongue if I were in Gale's position. But he held his ground and remained motionless in the tree. After a few moments, it seemed that I was right. The firelighter has made itself prey. To what seemed like a pack of Careers. There was bond to be a death tonight.

I heard a sharp snap and a blood-curling scream and all was quiet again. The fire had died a bit and there were small hoots of laughter. I believe I heard that district two boy, Cato. They were debating on whether or not their prey was dead.

"There's no cannon," (a cannon sounds every time there is a death) said Glimmer, a district one tribute.

"She's dead! I know where I cut her!" Cato argued.

"But there's no cannon!"

"I'll go finish her off. Just shut up now or we'll get caught,".

This time I really choked on my bread. It couldn't be. It was. Vita had been able to form an alliance, with the Careers.


	4. conversations at the trees

**Chapter Nine**

It was a good thing Gale had strapped himself to the branch for he had tumbled off in shock. He hung motionless as he listened to the conversation.

"I say we finish her off," someone said.

"Nah. We can keep lovergirl. Its our best chance of finding him,"

"You really think he believed in all the mushy gushy love stuff?"

"Seems like a big enough idiot to be convinced,"

My teeth clinched together as I pieced things together. The Careers were using Vita to find Gale. They wanted to kill Gale. They thought Gale was a big enough idiot to be taken into all the romance nonsense. Oh how I wished to step into the screen and give Cato a nice, hard kick in the ass. The conversation died done when Vita return. The cannon boomed and Cato looked satisfied so they began to clear out.

Gale slowly climbed back onto the branch. I turned off the television, my thought blurring together, only revolving around what I just saw. I dizzily slipped under my ragged blankets and stared at the cement walls until everything went black.


End file.
